dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kimura Takuya
Perfil thumb|250px|Kimura Takuya *'Nombre:' 木村拓哉 (きむら たくや) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kimura Takuya *'Apodo: Kimutaku *'''Profesión: Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Kudo Shizuka, dos hijas modelo/Koki y Mitsuki, hermano menor/jugador fútbol americano Kimura Shunsaku *'Agencia:' Johnny & Associates Dramas *Kyojo (Fuji TV, 2020) *Grand Maison Tokyo (TBS, 2019) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) *A LIFE (TBS, 2017) *Aimu Homu (TV Asahi, 2015) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ando Lloyd～A.I. knows LOVE ?～ (TBS,2013) *PRICELESS? (FujiTV/2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) *Mr. Brain (TBS, 2009) *Goro's Bar (TBS / 2009) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) *Karei-naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) *Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006, ep1) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) *Good Luck!! (TBS, 2003) *Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari BLACK ROOM (Fuji TV, 2001) *Food Fight (NTV, 2000) Voz *Beautiful Life (TBS, 2000) *Konya wa Eigyouchu (Fuji TV, 1999) *Nemureru Mori (Fuji TV, 1998) *Oda Nobunaga (TBS, 1998) *Love Generation (Fuji TV, 1997) *Gift (Fuji TV, 1997) *Ii Hito (Fuji TV, 1997, ep8) *Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni (Fuji TV, 1997) *Kyosokyoku (TBS, 1996) *Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) *Lieutenant Ninzaburo Furuhata (Fuji TV, 1996, ep17) *Jinsei wa Jojo da (TBS, 1995) *Kimi wa Toki no Kanata e (TV Asahi, 1995) *Wakamono no Subete (Fuji TV, 1994) *Asunaro Hakusho (Fuji TV, 1993) *Izu no Odorikko (TV Tokyo, 1993) *Sono Toki, Heart wa Nusumareta (Fuji TV, 1992) *Otouto (TBS, 1990) Películas *Masquerade Hotel (2019) *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *Blade of the Immortal (2017) *Hero (2015) *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *Redline (2010) voz *I Come with the Rain (2008) *Hero (2007) *Love and Honor (2006) *Howl's Moving Castle (2004) voz de Hauru *2046 (2004) *Fly Boys, Fly! / Kimi Wo Wasurenai (1995) *Shoot (1994) Teatro *Modoken (1989) *Saint Seiya, the Sanctuary and Poseidon chapter (Aoyama theater, August 15 - September 1, 1991) *Hanakage No Hana (1992) *Dragon Quest (Minamiza Theater, Kyoto, 1992) *Another: Chinmoku no Shima Hen (The Artsphere / Minamiza Theater, Kyoto, 1993) *Shareo-Tachi - Modern Boys (Tokyo Metropolitan Theater Stage Show, 1994) Anuncios *GYAO! (2018) *SOGO CO. (2018) *LINE (2018) *NIHONWASOU HOLDINGS (2016) *DESCENTE LTD. (2015-2017) *Japan Lottery Association (2012-2014) *Dandy House (2012) *Suntory The Premium Malt (2012) *House Foods (2010) *Asahi Soft Drinks (2010) *Tamahome (2009) *Samantha Thavasa (2009) *Nissin Food Products Co., Ltd. (2008-2010) *SECOM (2008) *WOWOW (2007) *Meiji Seika Kaisha, Ltd. (2007) *Pocari Sweat (2007) *Mandom Gatsby (2006-2011) *Coca-Cola(Japan) Georgia Coffee (2006) *Nikon (2006-2014) *Sankei Shimbun (2006) *T & C Surf Designs (2004) *Kirin Beverage (2001) *Levi's (2000-2008) *Fujitsu (2000-2010) *Morinaga Weider in Jelly (1999-2005) *Kirin Fire White Coffee (1999) *Suntory (1998-1999) *JRA (1998, 1999-2006) *Kirin Brewery (1997) *TBC (1997-2006) *NTT East (1997) *JCB (1997-2006) *Kanebo (1996) *Acecook (1996) *HAWKINS AIR CUSHION (1996) *Lotte (1995-1997) *Nintendo (1994-1995) *Toyota Motor Corporation (1994) *Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd. (1993-1997) Reconocimientos *'2017 20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar):' Mejor actor por A LIFE *'2014 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep):' Best Actor for Hero 2 *'2013 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall ):' Best Actor for Ando Lloyd *'2012 75th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for PRICELESS *'2012 16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall):' Best Actor for PRICELESS *'2011 66th Japan Film Awards:' Best Actor for Nankyoku Tairiku *'2008 57th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for CHANGE *'2008 12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring):' Best Actor for CHANGE *'2007 2nd Seoul Drama Awards:' Best Actor for Karei naru Ichizoku *'2007 52nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Karei naru Ichizoku *'2006 16th Tokyo Sports Film Awards:' Best Actor Award for Bushi no Ichibun / Love and Honor *'2007 20th Nikkan Sports Film Awards: '''Best Actor Award for Bushi no Ichibun / Love and Honor *'2003 6th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (02-03): Best Actor for Good Luck!! *'''2002 33rd Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi *'2001 28th Television Drama Academy Awards: '''Best Actor for Hero *'2000 4th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (00-01):' Best Actor for Hero *'2000 24th Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Beautiful Life *'''1999 3rd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Best Actor for Beautiful Life *'1998 19th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Nemureru Mori *'1997 1st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Best Actor for Love Generation *'1996 15th Television Drama Academy Awards: '''Best Actor for Love Generation *'1996 10th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Concerto *'1996 9th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Long Vacation *'1995 7th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit in Jinsei wa Jojo da *'1994 3rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit in Wakamono no Subete *'1994 7th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Ishihara Yujiro New Artist Award for Shoot *'1994 Elan d'Or Award: Newcomer of the Year Award for Shoot Curiosidades *'''Grupo Jpop: SMAP (1987-2016) *'Aficiones:' Surf, snowboard, pescar, fútbol, fotografía, conducir y tocar la guitarra *'Religión:' Budista *'Comida favorita:' Espaguetis, sushi *'Colores favoritos:' Marrón, azul *Su perro es un Labrador Retriever de color negro llamado Bonita. *Cuando era un niño, su tía envió una aplicación a la agencia de talentos Johnny & Associates, una empresa que se especializa en idols masculinos. Gracias a ello fue bailarín del grupo Hikaru Genji, un grupo de idols realmente popular en Japón. *En 1987 se creó SMAP y Kimura fue escogido para ser parte del grupo *Su debut oficial fue en 1991 con el single "Can't stop!! ~ Loving". *Consiguió un papel importante en el drama Asunaro Hakusho (1993), basado en un popular manga del mismo nombre. Este drama se volvió muy popular y Takuya subió a la fama siendo más popular que los actores principales. Los anteojos enormes y negros que usaba en el drama se vendieron como pan caliente en esa época. *Fue escogido como el hombre más popular de Japón por 14 años consecutivos, según la revista Anan. *En 1995, luego de su papel en la película Kimi o Wasurenai, se volvió el vocero de Hawkins Air Cushion Shoes, en el cual salía en un póster semi desnudo. *La serie Gift en la cual actuó en 1997 está prohibida y no puede trasmitirse en televisión. Esto debido a que ocasionó varios asesinatos, en los cuales el adolescente culpable de estos dijo haber imitado la actuación de Kimura. *Normalmente cuando un idol se casa y se vuelve un hombre de familia pierde popularidad, Kimura Takuya es la excepción a la regla. *Cortó con su novia con la que tenía 9 años de relación en 1999. *En diciembre de del 2000 se casó con Shizuka Kudo que es mayor que él. *El 1 mayo del 2001 nace su primera hija llamada Kimura Kokomi, *Su segunda hija, Kimura Mitsuki nació el 5 de febrero de 2003. *Ha ganado 22 premios a mejor actor y en china se le conoce como Wan-Ren-Mi, que significa "miles de personas están locas por él". *Ha escrito dos libros: "First Essay", en el 2003 (es uno de los diez más vendidos) y "Kaihouku", publicado el 29 de Abril del 2003, son ensayos recogidos en los últimos 8 años, bajo su perspectiva del amor, amigos, familiares, hijos, etc. *Actualmente sigue siendo un actor cotizado y uno de los cantantes más populares de Japón, además suele salir en anuncios de diversas marcas, siendo en definitiva uno de los artistas más influyentes de Japón. *Varios de sus dramas están en la lista de los ratings más altos de la TV japonesa. *Su hija Kokomi hizo su debut como compositora en 2017 y en 2018 como modelo bajo el nombre de Koki (こうき). Enlaces *Perfil (Johnny's) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kimura Takuya1.jpg Kimura Takuya2.jpg Kimura Takuya3.jpg Kimura Takuya5.jpg monochrome34.jpg takuya_kimura_99.jpg Kimura_Takuya4.jpg Kimura Takuya 8.jpg Categoría:Johnny & Associates Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante